The Champion Prevails
by John Saber
Summary: Ash leave because of many things. His mothers death and the betrayal of some of his friends. Rated M for swearing and death. (No Sexual Stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything Nintendo makes.**

On the peaks of Mt. Silver, we see a gang of pokemon training while their trainer is watching them to see what they need to improve on. That trainer is the only Ash Ketchum.

"Hey Ash, John finished dinner. Come in and eat." This was a decent sized teenage boy with medium long hair and glasses.

"Don't worry Max, I'll be in there in a while," Ash said. With that, Max went back inside the mountain to eat. "Ok guys, lets get inside, we're done for the day." All his pokemon stopped and went inside, except for his Espeon.

"Ash, why are you sad?" Espeon asked.

"Just remembering the day our new lives started."

_FLASHBACK:_

_Ash was on his way back home after his journey in the Unova region. He was on the last hill where you could see Pallet Town._

_"I'm glad we're finally home, how about you buddy?" Ash said to his Pikachu._

_"Pika, pi pika Pikachu."_

_"Hey, about we race home?" Pikachu only nodded and took off. "Hey, I didn't say go."_

_Quickly, they upon the Ketchum house. Ash walked inside and saw all of his friends._

_"Oh, hi guys. Why are you here?"_

_"We want you gone," Brock said, rather coldly._

_"We agree with brock. You are a good for nothing loser. Every time you win it's by luck," Misty said._

_"Misty, Ash is not a loser. He beats you every time," Max said_

_"Then you will leave or die with him," May said_

_"I am not leaving my home," Ash said._

_Just then, Iris walks out covered in blood. "I'm done."_

_"What are you talking about."_

_"I made her kill your mother. It was the only way to show our hate," Gary said._

_Just then, Ash starts glowing gold and looses his pupils. "You will get what's coming for you. He will not stand for this. Better watch your backs."_

_Pikachu runs up to Ash. 'Ash are you ok.'_

_"Ash lets get out of here," Max says and both of them disappear._

_Flashback Ended:_

**A/N: And that's how it began. I know it's early to say this, but I want to ask for some OC characters. Just PM the name of him/her, pokemon (No legendaries), Personality and battle phrase. That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Espeon walk inside the cabin he called a home for about 5 years.

"There you are Ash. For a second I thought you weren't hungry," A guy with medium-long blond hair and glacier blue eyes said.

"That be the day I quit being a trainer, John." They all laughed and started eating. Like always, Ash was the first one done and ate the most.

"Ok, now that dinner is done, lets go an…" John was interrupted by a loud screech. Ash went outside to check what it is.

On a rock, a Staraptor stood with a note on its leg. Ash got the note and the pokemon flew off.

"Dear Ash,

You are able to join the Battle of Champions, so can John and Max. The winner will be able to be the World Champion and get to choose his own elite.

Your Dear Friend,

Scott"

"Lets go."

A/N: Short chapter, I know. Next two chapters will be fillers. Thanks to ThirteenMoney for his OC Ben Argus. Need a few more OCs.


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHN SABER: Welcome back to a new chapter of The Champion Prevails. This and the next chapter will explain the biggest question I got. "What is Ash's pairing?" Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

We look in the skies of Alto Mare where we find our favorite red and white dragon, Latias, doing her morning route.

"I miss him so much, but he won't love a thing like me, or will he. Oh my god, why am I thinking like this.' She still continues.

'I wonder if he still winders who kissed him.'

_FLASHBACK:_

_Latias runs through the never ending alleys of the beautiful city. Making to her destination of Ash._

_"Hey, why are you here?"_

_Latias gives him the paper and a quick kiss and runs off._

_"Wait."_

_"Was that Latias or Bianca?" Misty asked._

_"I don't care. Ash got a kiss before me," said a whinny Brock._

_FLASHBACK ENDED:_

'I haven't seen him in ten years. I wonder were he is.'

* * *

**ME: Theres your answer, Latias loves Ash. Ash and friends will be in the next chapter.**


	4. INFO

HELLO GREAT FANS! Just kidding, sorry that this is not an official chapter to this story. Reasons why I have not posted lately.

1) The next chapter is going to be the biggest chapter I have ever written/typed. About 2800 words just reading it on paper.

2) I'll be honest, I got the new Pokemon Y game on the 16 and have been playing that instead of actually post the stories.

Speaking of Pokemon Y, for this story I will be adding a few things that were introduced in the new games. Also next chapter, I will be answering question or any review in the reviews or my private messaging(PM).

Sincerely,

John Saber


End file.
